Riley Hicks
Riley Hicks is a supporting antagonist in Fast & Furious 6. She initially appeared as the right-hand subordinate of DSS operative Luke Hobbs, but was eventually revealed to be the personal informant of former Special Air Service soldier Major Owen G. Shaw. She was played by former mixed martial artist-turned actress Gina Carano, who portrayed Angel Dust in Deadpool. History Early DSS Career Early in her youth, Riley received top of her class in the Federal Law Enforcement Training Centers before joining Diplomatic Security Service as a field agent. According to Hobbs, she served in Cairo and Tunis while stating that she was the youngest Regional Security Officer ever in Afghanistan. Having a Relationship At some point, she had a romantic relationship with Owen Shaw and presumably becoming his informant inside the U.S. federal agency. Fast & Furious 6 She is introduced as a DSS agent that works with Agent Luke Hobbs, Dominic Toretto and their crewmates. At one point, she is seen having a fight with Letty after members of Shaw's team ambush Gisele's and her's interrogation. She goes with Hobbs when he and Dominic's team stop the attempt of stealing the tank and its associated computer chip. When Shaw is captured as a result of the tank operation, Hobbs leads Shaw in front of Dominic's crew, where Shaw reveals that he has kidnapped Mia. Shaw then requests his release in return for Mia, which the crew is forced to reluctantly oblige to. As Shaw begins leaving the base, he seemingly looks at Letty when saying to her "You coming babe". However, although Letty refuses to join him, it turns out that Shaw was actually telling this to Riley - who then reveals her allegiance to Shaw by responding "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world.". She then leaves with Shaw as he mocks Dom and his crew for never being in the game. Upon reaching their getaway airplane as it prepares to take off from the NATO base in Spain, Riley can first be seen loading up her handgun in preparations to kill Mia; however, she is hit by Dom driving in a Dodge Charger SRT-8. She is then seen again having another fight with Letty, this time inside the plane. After a long fist battle, Letty then opens a door of the plane and pushes Riley towards it. Riley hangs onto the door edge and subdues Letty with a kick. The pair come close to re-engaging each other until Hobbs shows up and tosses Letty a harpoon gun, who then tells Riley "Wrong team, bitch;" implying that Riley chose to be on the "wrong team". After giving one final glimpse at Hobbs, who simply shrugs back at her, Riley is then shot out of the plane when Letty fires the harpoon gun at her';' impaling Riley on impact and killing her for good. Category:Characters Category:Fast and the Furious characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:In love Category:Heroes turned the darkside Category:Villainess Category:Liars Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Criminals Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters